crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
These are Their Stories(A Halloween Special.)
These are Their Stories(A Halloween Special) was a Halloween video, as the title suggests, made by Fightingleaf and Husky going into more of the backstory of Fightingleaf, Husky and Rugburn. It talked about how they gained their superpowers and became employed by The Master, who we first saw in Fightingleaf's You're gonna Regret It: Alvin and the Chipmunks review. It also told us what exactly the relationship between Fightingleaf, Husky, Rugburn and The Master exactly is. Transcript. The video starts with a shot of The Master. The Master: You have seen the lighter sides of their antics. Now learn that their stories are not at altogether happy ones. And they're not altogether pleased to be in my service. These are my minions. These are their stories. Rugburn(narration): A long time ago, for me at least, there was a young boy who loved himself some video games. But none so much as that little old speed demon known as Sonic The Hedgehog. He wouldn't play sports with the other boys at school, but wrapped himself in his Sega Game Gear besting his scores in his favorite stages with his little blue friend. His only friend on the playground. You see, the rest of the kids were not his friends. To him, they were monsters. They ridiculed him. They called him names, like “fatty,” “street lump,” and other horrible things. This boy grew to envy Sonic. The way he could move around so freely. That he could run and fight whenever life gave him any guff. Then one day came when someone came along and took him by the arm, wrenching his precious game system out of his hands, cracking the screen and sending the batteries flying. To add some more injury and insult, the bully took the poor boy's arm in both hands and proceeded to rub them furiously against his flesh, while the other children cheered him on, delighted with the victim's suffering. It was called an “Indian rugburn,” so they said. And it burned him painfully, to the point of discoloring a part of his arm. When he finally wrenched himself free, he cried out in the air. While most of the children laughed at him some more, something else responded to him over the noise. The Master: I have been waiting for this day. Rugburn(narration): Said the voice. The Master: I have heard your cry. And feel your anger. And I can grant you your wish. But first, you must make me an oath. Rugburn(narration): The boy stared in amazement into the sky, astonished that noone else seemed to hear the voice. But kept on laughing. The Master: I will give you what you want, but you must promise to do what I say, lest you fall back into the pit from which I rescue you. What is your answer? Rugburn(narration): Little kids don't know any better. They hear an offer they like and they don't think it over. They say, “yes. I will.” The Master: Take your game... Rugburn: Said the voice. The Master: And put it in your mouth. Rugburn(narration): The boy did so, sending the kids into a greater uproar of jeers. But they all got quiet as they saw it happen. The boy's plump body sparked with blue energy, and grew lean and limber right before their eyes. And from his head grew a scalp of blue spines. The boy was not who he was before. And looked upon the monsters who had tormented him before. And he looked at the bully who gave him that rugburn. And gave him a smirk. In the blink of an eye, he took the bully by the arm and gave him back the same kind of “indian rugburn” he had been given, but his arms moved so much faster now than before that, instead of a simple burn, the bully's arm actually burst into flames! The monsters laughter soon turned to screams. And only the newly transformed child laughed now. He had sent everyone screaming in terror but soon grew bored of his rampage, and decided to give his newfound speed a real test. So he ran. He felt light. Strong. And like he could keep running forever...that is, until he heard the voice again. The Master: You have done well. Rugburn(narration): It said. The Master: But now our deal is in effect. You will run fast, but only where I direct. You will fight strongly, but only those who I choose as your foes. I granted your wish. Now I own you. Fightingleaf(narration): A man made a pact with a powerful wolf, to protect his family while he was away on a journey. He promised that, upon his return, there would be abundant food for them all, and there would be a great reward for the wolf. The wolf agreed, and the man gave unto the wolf a leaf shaped pendant, a symbol of their oath. A year passed, and the man did return, but he bought no food but a long sword in his hand. He was not acting himself, and when the wolf asked him what was the matter, the man lashed out in a rage and sliced the beast's head off! The head landed in the right position to see the house, and it's eyes watched as the man charged into his home and one by one began slaughtering his wife, and his four children. The wolf thought... Husky: I made an oath to a murderous, deceitful man. He was never gonna reward my efforts at all! And he killed the people he made me vow to protect! The Master: A wolf with it's head cut off can still bite. Fightingleaf(narration): Said a voice in the forest. The Master: So long as that leaf pendant stays intact, your vow to him and his vow to you is still binding. I will grant you the power necessary to extract your vengeance, but once it's done you must swear allegiance to me. Husky: How do I know you won't betray me like he did? Fightingleaf(narration): Growled the wolf. The Master: You can accept my offer, or you can die, leaving your betrayer alive. Fightingleaf(narration): The wolf had no choice. He had to accept the voice's offer. The Master: Now we must find you a host, for you need a body to support you. Fightingleaf(narration): Just than, one of the man's children stepped out of the house, missing his left hand but still alive. The Master: He will do. Fightingleaf(narration): With that, he fused the wolf's head to the boy's arm, creating a new bond of flesh and blood. The boy abandoned the name his murderous father gave him, and instead used that leaf pendant, “the fightingleaf,” as his identity, and with the great tracking skills of the wolf, and the deadly art's instilled in him by their new master, they tracked down the boy's father at the outer limits of another village. The son asked him, “why father? Why did you betray the wolf, and than kill your own family? We thought you loved us!” The man replied... Leaf's father: Because I learned you were a burden I did not deserve. I did it out of mercy for us all. Mercy for me, so I did not have to work to support you all in vain, and mercy to you, so you would not have to slowly starve to death in my absence. How can you say that what I did was evil? When all the while I had your happiness in mind. Fightingleaf(narration): The wolf snarled in a rage... Husky: Who taught you to come to such a conclusion!? Who said you that your family was just a burden you needed to destroy!? Fightingleaf(narration): The man pointed to the village just behind him. Leaf's father: Right there... Fightingleaf(narration): He said. Leaf's father: In this place a man can live like a man, not having to worry about anything other than his own good self. The men of this town, they are my family now. Fightingleaf(narration): “Are they?” said Fightingleaf. The wolf's maw parted, revealing a fiery glow in it's throat, and Fightingleaf pointed it towards the village. The very next moment a blinding wave of fire exploded from the wolf's mouth, enough to flood the entire village at once with a great inferno! The man looked in horror, as his new home rose in pillars of smoke and ash, blotting out the sun that day. Fightingleaf pointed to the smoke pillar. “There is your family,” he announced. “Live without them, like we have to ours.” The credits roll, and then the screen returns with a shot of Fightingleaf sitting with Husky eating a bowl of candy bars. Fightingleaf: Yeah~... this is why I never talk about my personal life. (looks down at Husky eating the candy, knocking more out of the bowl than those he was eating.) Are you done? Husky: *Belch.* Okay, I'm done. Fightingleaf: Well, I hope your all good and depressed because we were just going to tell you we're going on hiatus to partake in nanowrimo. Husky: Otherwise known as, National Novel Writers Month. Fightingleaf: So, we're gonna be busy writing a novel and we won't be able to make videos. But don't worry, when we come back we're gonna have a good one for you. Husky: 'Til than, see ya! (proceeds to start eating candy again.) Fightingleaf: Just gonna set that down,(Sets bowl on his lap and teleports away.) Video Ends. Trivia: * This the first video to go into the backstory of any member of The Crusaders. * Husky is uncharacteristically dark and serious during this video (at least until the ending.) When in later videos even in the most dire of consequences he still acts like his arrogant and comedic self. * This was when we discover Rugburn's spines are not a hat, but rather real. * This was the time we also discover Husky is not a wolf puppet, but an actual wolf head attached to Leaf's arm. * Even though this goes into Leaf's backstory, he doesn't say his real name, and keeps it secret until CC2. * Despite going into Leaf, Husky and Rugburn's backstories we are still unaware of how exactly Prof. Cabbage becomes employed by The Master. * Even though Leaf's segment of the video ends after Leaf blew up Sanguin we can be lead to believe Leaf, Husky and his father battle each other after that as we learn during Crusader Adventures: Lady Noir act III Homecoming.